


The ground swelled and tilted

by chwheeler



Category: Apostle (2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwheeler/pseuds/chwheeler
Summary: A moment during the birth of a god.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	The ground swelled and tilted

What does it mean to witness the birth of a god? To watch the blue eyes gain the knowledge of the skies and the seas and the lands — as the god you betrayed burns below. The god you failed first by using her, then by starving her, never stopping to protect her. As her power leaches into a new vessel and her soul flees at last to freedom. As your daughter does the same?

The grass was wet beneath his knees, thriving as it had when he had washed ashore all those years ago. Malcolm ignored the pain of kneeling, the pain radiating from his shoulder, the pain of wife and daughter no longer in reach. These pains were inconsequential compared to the pain laid bare before his eyes. The pain and pure ecstasy behind the clear, blue eyes.

He wanted to reach out, touch the man before him, but he didn’t for fear he be burned alive. Instead, a rattled breath escaped Malcolm’s lips as he spoke, “Forgive me. May your will be done to me if you so desire. And if you so say, I will complete thy will, whatever it may be. Blessed, She.”

The god who once was Thomas smiled, beatific and grotesque, pleased by the words. Thomas reached upwards, grabbing Malcolm’s face in hand. The tendrils, which wrapped around wrists and entwined in fingers, now wholly a part of Thomas, wrapped themselves equally around Malcolm’s face, threading through his hair and holding him still and firm. The ground swelled and tilted, waves crashed and rain fell to wash the sins away.


End file.
